Toy Kingdom
Toy Kingdom (TOYKIN) is a theme park located in Buenos Aires, Argentina. It is themed to the famous licensed properties throughout. It's owned and operated by CASP Entertainment. It opened May 28, 1999. Lands * Toy Street - a main entrance to the park and consists of attractions based on toy, film and television properties of Hasbro, Mattel, MGA Entertainment, Moose, The Bridge, etc. * Hasbro Zone - based on Hasbro TV shows ** Girl Hasbro Zone '''- based on girl Hasbro ** '''Boy Hasbro Zone - based on boy Hasbro. * Matteland - based on Mattel shows * MGA Section - based on MGA Entertainment franchises * Moose Land '''- based on Moose * '''The Bridge Disrict - based on The Bridge * LEGO Zone - based on LEGO * Zhu Zhu Pet House - based on Zhu Zhu * American Greetings Place - based on card and toy propeties of American Greetings Attractions * My Little Pony: The Ride * Monster High: Scary Coaster * Ever After High: Madeline's Spinning Teacup * DC Super Hero Girls: Flying Coaster * Shopkins: Shopping Cart Coaster * Care Bears: Care-a-lot Cloud Car Adventure TBA Retailing * My Little Pony Store * Monster High Store * American Greetings Toys TBA Dinning and Snacks * Hay Burger * Creepateria * Littlest Pet Shop Cafe * Cheer Bear's Chocolate World * TBA Park's characters My Little Pony: * Twilight Sparkle * Pinkie Pie * Applejack * Rarity * Rainbow Dash * Fluttershy * Spike * The Cutie Mark Crusaders * Princess Celestia * Princess Luna * Princess Candence Monster High: * Frankie Stein * Draculaura * Clawdeen Wolf * Lagoona Blue * Cleo de Nile * Ghoulia Yelps * Abbey Bominable Ever After High: * Apple White * Raven Queen * Madeline Hatter * Briar Beauty * Cerise Hood * Cedar Wood * Holly O'Hair * Poppy O'Hair * Lizzie Hearts * Darling Charming * Ashlynn Ella Enchantimals: * Felicity Fox * Patter Peacock * Bree Bunny * Sage Skunk * Dannesa Deer DC Super Hero Girls: * Wonder Woman * Supergirl * Batgirl * Bumblebee * Harley Quinn * Poison Ivy * Katana * Jesscia Cruz * Zatanna Littlest Pet Shop: * Blythe Baxter * Zoe Trent * Sunil Nelva * Minka Mark * Pepper Clark * Russell Ferguson * Vinnie Terrio * Penny Ling Lalaloopsy: * Jewel Sparkles * Mittens 'N' Fluffs TBA Strawberry Shortcake: * Strawberry Shortcake * Cherry Jam * Blueberry Muffin * Orange Blossom * Lemon Meringue * Plum Pudding * Raspberry Torte * Huckleberry Pie * Sweet Grapes and Sour Grapes * Apple Dumplin' Shopkins: * Apple Blossom * Kooky Cookie * Lippy Lulu * Jessicake * Donatina * Popette * Bubbleisha * Peppa-Mint * Pam Cake Care Bears: * Cheer Bear * Funshine Bear * Grumpy Bear * Daydream Bear * Harmony Bear * Share Bear * Love A Lot Bear * Good Luck Bear * Rainbow Heart Bear * Brave Heart Lion * Lotsa Heart Elephant * Perfect Panda * Polite Panda Category:Fanon Category:Non-Disney Parks Category:Hasbro Category:Mattel Category:MGA Entertainment Category:American Greetings Category:CASP Category:Argentina